


Circus of Lions

by Awkward_gay_nerd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Businessman Shiro, Dancer Lance (Voltron), Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Smut, Top Keith (Voltron), aerial dancer lance, and face, businessman keith, flexible Lance, keith really likes lances legs, klance, lance knows, pinning Keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_gay_nerd/pseuds/Awkward_gay_nerd
Summary: Keith is the next in line to be the boss of his parents company, so he deals with a lot of the making partners and planning out business plans. He lives a dull life till one day after work, instead of going home, he ended up at the circus with the owners of altean resources and his best friend Shiro, there he meets the most beautiful man with stunning blues eyes and from then on he can only think of those eyes





	1. Chapter 1

My life is nothing special. Every day I get up and go to work at my family’s company. I’d like to say I worked for everything I have but that not the truth. My family’s name is seen as a privilege, but It can also be a burden. Being seen as the next owner of the Kogane empire has put value to what people see in him, but to have that pressure of managing the entire company and all its products while making sure to never make a bad impression on future clients is highly stressful. But still, life isn’t that special for me, I’ve grown used to the pressure of my name and the responsibility I hold. In the end my life is nothing but work. So today was supposed to be just the normal business meeting with another company to become partners, but that was not the case.  
The company Altean resources sells the majority of reusable energy products and is a big player in the business world. But the owners of Altean resources are … interesting, to say the least. One of the owners, Coran, is a well-mannered older man that knows how to run a business, he is also a spontaneous man with a love for theater and performances, and his co-owner, Allura, is a beautiful young lady that commands respect with her stare and is intimidating as she is beautiful. You would expect her to be the serious one of the duo, but to assume that would be wrong. The owners are Uncle and niece but the bound the two-share seemed to imply that they are like close friends. So, with the two unique business partners, you can’t really use the conventional ways to try and get these business partners, you had to think out of the box. So, when Shiro, my best friend and fellow manager of communications, recommends that after the meeting we all go to the circus, I am confused at first but it soon clicks in my mind after looking at Allura and Coran shriek in joy at the proposer Shiro made, this is like taking out the other company to dinner.  
So out we set to the circus that just came in to town not long ago and on the way, I wonder how this even happened. To think that after a meeting of all places I’m going, it’s the circus. I’ve never been to the circus in my life and the first time I go I’m 26 and going with people I just met from a meeting. Shiro glances over to me in curiosity noticing the creases forming on my forehead. “Hey Keith, if you keep stressing like this Allura and Coran might think that you don’t like them” Shiro whispered to me. I look up at him confused for a moment and he laugh at the look on my face. “Keith, relax man, I know your not used to all of this but it will be fun and we can also butter up Coran and Allura to agreeing to the partnership this way” Shiro was always good at reading people and understanding them, way better than me. “Yeah, your right, I’m just not used to all this. By now I thought I would be back at home watching some cheesy movie while petting my cat” I say to Shiro, finally lighting up a bit. “You sound like an old man, I’m 4 years older than you and yet you make me feel like I’m 6 years younger than you” He nudges me in the arm giving me his shit-eating grin.” Hey, you shouldn’t be roughhousing with your elders’ young man” I jokingly scold him nudging him back. We continue to talk and joke around and even at some point Allura and Coran join in. Allura and Coran really were quite the pair, Coran telling embarrassing stories of Allura’s youth as Allura hid her face in her hands. The more stories we told and the more laughs we shared made it seem like we were really a group of friends instead of business partners. The car stops as Coran is in the middle of talking about Alluras 6th grade dance and Allura was quick to point out that we were there to stop Coran from telling the rest of the story.  
We all step out of the car and look up at the giant tent as the smell of sugary sweet fried food wafted around and laughter and music poured out of the tent as we see kids run around with bubbles and parents chase after the hyper active children as cotton candy and funnel cake run through their veins. It was strangely delightful being here, it feels as if a part of my childhood dream is being fulfilled. While it was some what delightful it didn’t distract from how the corn syrup-soaked ground has already started to ruin his nice shoes, but he trudged on, following Allura and Coran as they ran in and all the while Shiro gave the tickets, apologizing for how the two just ran in. I take my seat right next to Shiro, putting myself on the outside seat to make it easier to leave for the restroom or to go get some of the deep-fried sugar out there if Coran and Allura wanted some. He looked down to the empty ring where the performers would soon be, and the colorful lights and confetti would rain soon. As I checked my phone for any new emails the light started to dim, and a loud voice rang.  
“Ladies and Gentle man welcome to the Circus of Lions” as the ring master said the last part of his sentence dancers and lions jump out from behind him and the music starts with blaring horns. The ring master starts to guide the lions through hopes of fire, some of the dancers were even on the back of the lion with feet over their head and twisting their bodies into pretzels. The lights shine so bright on every sparkle a performer had on their costume making them look like stars. As dancers start to move up aisles and closer to the crowd, blue met scarlet eyes. A man with glowing tan skin that seemed utterly flawless and bright blues eyes walks close to Keith. Long legs dance gracefully with each step as the thin flowy material matches each move the dancer makes with his leg and each glimmering sparkle of the material captivates my attention. Everything about this dancer seemed as if he we a Greek god sent to capture me and take me from my everyday life and show me heaven. As the dancer walks closer my heart races faster than any of the music playing. I can see clearer of how those legs were almost clear as day through the material, styled in a Harlem dancer outfit with sheer lose pants with a long slit up the side of both legs and the only thing really covering the dancers was small shorts that left almost nothing to imagination. Nothing covered his torso but body glitter that high-lighted the toned stomach and beads that tangled around each other and bounced with every move, but his face was the true show stopper. Soft brown curls frame his face to add a softness to sharp features like the angled jaw that looks so sharp that you could hurt someone with it, high and glowing cheek bones that perfectly match his glowing eyes, Blue, as blue as the sky on a perfect day with no clouds insight, and the plump soft looking lips colored ruby. This man was more beautiful than anyone I have ever met, and he is right here in front of me. I starts to notice that the dancer can obviously see how captivated I am by him, with a smirk, the dancer leans closer to me, almost close enough to touch, but he turns away, shooting a devious smile back over his shoulder as he dances back down to the ring to end the opening act.  
As lights dim a few seconds after all I can thinks about is those blue eyes and that smirk. ‘I’ve never seen anyone in my life like that. Was he real? Is there anyway for me to reach him? Was that smirk for me? Why am I feeling this way?’ All these questions replay in my mind as act after act goes on. Lights dim once more, and the audience applauds, I gives a small clap because no matter the act I can’t get his mind off the boy from before. Then suddenly he was there, coming down from the top wrapped up in silks as sensual music plays. The dancer moves in incredible poses and dances through the air moving with each beat. It’s as if he has no idea he is not on the ground and million feet above with only silky sheet to support him. As the music fades he ends upside down tangled in sheets in an upside-down split.  
The rest of the performances passed by and as soon as I knew it everyone was already moving out of their seats thoroughly amused by all the performances. I start to head back to the car with my business partners, but I’m suddenly stopped by Shiro. “Guess what guys, since tonight’s performance was so amazing, I pulled some strings and got us passes to got meet the performers” Shiro cheerfully said as Allura and Coran screamed in joy and hugged him, the only thing I could think about was those blue eyes. “Keith are you coming?” Coran asked. Keith smirked  
“definitely”


	2. Finally meeting

                (P.O.V. Lance)

 

                I head back to the dressing rooms after the show, the show today was really exciting, especially because I finally got to show the routine that I have been working on for years. “First solo performance and no mistakes, good job!” my sister Veronica slapped me on the back to congratulate me for a stellar performance. “MY BABY IS GROWING UP SO FAST” My mother cried as she took me into one of her famous mama-bear hugs.

                The circus we run is like a family, mostly do to the fact that a lot of the performers were blood related and were brought up in the circus, just like me! I can remember all those days I would run around the fair grounds chasing Hunk and Pidge as his parents and older siblings warmed up for the show. He always wanted to dance just like his mother from the silks so as soon as he could he started training with his mother and sisters. They were not easy on him, lots of days with sore joints and bruises but they properly trained him for this day. Now Hunk has taken over his dads’ old position as ring leader and I can finally join my siblings and let my mom finally take her retirement with dad.

                “Hey bud, you did great out there, specially when you did that thing in the silks” Hunk said coming up and putting a hand on my shoulder. “You mean the whole routine?” I say teasingly “Yeah! It was really cool” He gave a big warm smile. Hunk really was like a brother to me, I’ve known him my whole life and we have always been super close. “Hey so I recommended everyone stay in costume because Matt made a deal with a friend from business school that he could bring a few people back here to meet you guy’s” Pidge said coming back counting the funds we made tonight. “O and really good performance tonight guys, we made a lot, I think we can finally repair some stuff around the circus” Pidge was never really one for preforming, she much rather manages all the money, she is really following in the foot steps of her brother.

                “Will it be really long because as much as I love the costumes here I would love to switch into some less tight and more comfortable cloths.” I said already trying to rub off some of the sparkles on my skin and get some of the product out of my hair. “I don’t think it will, but Matt said that his friend brought some business partners here to butter them up so please make sure to be friendly no matter how tired you are.” “I will, I will, I will be extra charming” I wink adding in a devilishly charming smile. ‘Specially if they are really hot, oof maybe they are as hot as that guy from the beginning of the show’

                Lost in my thoughts I almost don’t recognize that pidge is talking to someone behind the curtain. Pidge walks back in with 4 strangers except for 1. “Okay guys, this is Shiro, Matts friend, and his business partners Allura, Coran, and Keith” Pidge gestures to each person when their name is said. ‘So, Mr. So-Fucking-Hot-That-I-Can-Pull-Off-A-Mullets’ name is Keith, interesting~’ Honestly Shiro and Allura are also totally babes but the way Keith looked at me during the show was so intense I almost blushed, I need to find out more about this Keith follow.

                As Shiro talks to Pidge some more and Allura and Coran excitedly talks to the other performers I see Keith make his way towards me. The look he had now is different from the one he had during the show. What was once a star-struck gaze is now a determined look as he stalks towards me like I was prey to him. He stops right in front of me and leans in towards me with a smirk and a glimmer of mischief in his eyes “Hey, you were amazing out there, if you wouldn’t mind I’d like to know your name so I now know who to look to if I want to see an amazing performance.” ‘Oh, he is a bit of a flirt, well two can play at that game.’ I close the distance in-between us as I press my body to his already feel him tensing up. “It’s Lance and I presume your Keith, it’s nice to know you enjoyed the show I defiantly worked my ass off on my routine” He obviously gulped at the reference to my ass ‘Ha, not so confident as before’. “Well it definitely shows, I have never seen anyone move like you it’s…breath taking” He leans forward and towers over me by the few extra inches he had over me. “Well years of training will do that…so anything else you wanna say stud” “Yeah I just want to know if there’s anyway I can get your number” That smirk is back and its strangely infuriating how cocky he looks “Well you’ll really have to impress me if you want that” I challenge “What do I have to do” He says confidently ‘oh just you want pretty boy’ “come with me”

                I take Keith hand and lead him past the curtains to the dressing room and to the center of the ring. I let go of his hand and take hold of two strips of silk still hanging from my earlier performance. While running my hands up and down the silk I speak up “If you want my number so bad you will lift yourself up with these scarves like I did today” He blinks back at me “Seriously? I’m not even trained and I’m in my suit. You expect me to do that” “Well you don’t have too, but if you don’t I won’t give you my number.” He ponders for a second to think out if he will do it or not. Suddenly he starts to strip off his jacket at shirt. I stutter “W-What are you d-doing” my blush is so intense as he is left standing there in his under shirt while unlooping his belt from his hips “Well as I said I can’t really do this with my suit on” he stats ‘I knew it, he is hot-headed’ I smirk as I get a  much better view of his body. I help him loop the silk around his hands, so he can lift himself off the ground and as soon as I step back his feet are already off the ground. ‘Oh my god he is strong and look at those pecs ooof and those delicious biceps. How the fuck is a fuckling business man fucking built’ I almost loose train of thought as I drool over his body, but I need to really push it. “Soooo tell me Keith I know you’re a business man but what do you do exactly” He talks with a strain as he tries to hold a conversation while holding himself up “I’m head of communications with other companies but I will soon be taking over the entire company when my parents retire.” “Wow, I didn’t know you help so much power, it must be exciting” I circle around him as we talk observing his form, and what a form it is. “Well not really each day is kinda the same thing over and over again, your life seems much more exciting” sweat drops start to roll off strained muscles and add a natural shine to his skin everything about him exerts sex “Well It’s true but it can also be a pain in your ass when you have to walk on your hands with you butt on your head, I swear if I try hard enough I could probably give myself a blow job” and with that last remark Keith fell in more than one way. “Oh my god are you okay” I rush towards him to help him up “Yeah you just caught me off guard with that self- fetalio line” He is either blushing from the thought of that or from exhaustion, a safe bet is both. “Yeah sorry, I have probably one of the dirtiest minds in the world” I giggle knowing how my friends have already told me this many times before. “So, since I was able to keep myself up there for a minute or two and talked to you while I was up there, can I get your number?” He gives a shy smile that sends an arrow straight through my heart. “Well, I guessed you earned it”

                They exchange numbers and after a little more of flirtatious banter Shiro is already telling Keith its time to leave. As he heads out I blow him a kiss as a final good bye and the blush on that pale skin is back as well as that smirk. I start to finally change out of my costume and slip into a loose crop top and some sweat pant. As I take off my makeup I feel a buzz from my phone in my pocket. I open it up to see its Keith and he has already sent a message

 

Keith<3: So what crazy thing do I have to do to get a date with you

 

Lance: You have to perform an entire routine choreographed by mui

 

Keith<3: O come on

 

Lance: Don’t worry I’ll give you lessons

 

Keith<3: Fine I’ll do it but your ass will be mine

 

Lance: We’ll see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeyy so I don't really know that much about aerial dancing so I'm sorry if any of this is wrong but if you have any substitutions to the story please comment


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry its been awhile, I have a lot going on at school right now but please enjoy this new chapter.  
> There's some good Hunk, Lance, and Pidge being the best of friends

When Keith got home He was floating on cloud-nine. As soon as he unlocked the door his dog scampered up to him, almost hitting the wall. Keith bent down to pet Cosmos and let him slobber all over his face. He couldn’t care less when all he could think about the golden boy that could making him do crazy things just for a number.

He finally got up to lock the door behind him as he continued into the kitchen to check if Cosmos still had enough food and water and to get a quick dinner for himself. While cooking his mind kept going back to the boy at the circus. “Cosmos, I think I saw an angle today” Keith says to Cosmos as the dog looks up from his bowl with curiosity. “He was just so cute and those legs, but not just that he also has probably one of the dirtiest mouths, like when he said he could give himself a blowj- “Cosmos looked up at Keith with those big, innocent, puppy dog eye’s. “You are far to young to hear this” Keith got back up to turn off the stove and serve himself dinner.

After he finished his dinner and put away his plate, he went to his room and collapsed on his bed. It was 10 pm and honestly, he was glade he didn’t work weekends because he most likely wasn’t going to sleep till 12:30 am because he has always had the worse case of insomnia. When ever he closed his eyes, he saw blue sparkling eyes staring at him with that familiar smile and tan skin with curled hair to frame. ‘Why am I so stuck on this guy, he’s just a really hot guy, there’s always been really hot guys but why won’t this one leave my mind’ He pondered. Keith wouldn’t like to consider himself a player, but he has had quite a few one-night stands. There are just those nights where Keith didn’t want to be alone, so he would go to a gay club, find a cute guy, and fuck him. Shiro liked to call Keith a “gay disaster” but honestly Shiro has no place to call him that when he would constantly come to him to talk about how he did this dumb thing in front of Adam instead of asking him out already.

Keith soon feel asleep wrapping one arm around Cosmo as he dreamed of the beautiful boy from the circus. On the other side of town, we see that same boy from the circus is now in his room, hanging out with his friends.  
“Sooooooooo~” Pidge said resting on the bed as Hunk and Lance turned to the girl “Who was the hottie with the mullet that you kept eyefucking all night”  
“Pidge there are things I don’t want to hear in my life, things like my ‘friends name’ and fucking being used in the same sentence” groaned Hunk. “His name is Keith, and for a business man he is built” responded Lance as Hunk slammed his face into the pillow faking being annoyed with his friends. “Wow Lance, you already fucked the guy” Pidge seemed not to be surprised at all. “NO, I have not in-fact fucked him already, and it offends me that you think I am that easy” Lance exclaims faking being hurt by Pidges comment.   
“Well how do you know he was built” said Pidge “He wanted my number so I decided to see how bad he really wanted it, so I made him lift himself with the silks and he did so he got my number” “You’ve never done that before, what changed?” Hunk said lifting himself off the pillow deciding to join the conversation now. “Well I’m getting tired of one-night stands and hopeless flings, I just want something, you know, real”   
Lance blushed at the sudden confession as his friends stared with jaws dropped at the bashful looking boy.

Suddenly his friends tackle him down “AW OUR BABY IS GROWING UP SO FAST!!!!!!!!!!” cried Pidge acting dramatic on purpose, she may act like she doesn’t care but when it comes to friends she gets protective. “If he hurts you tell us, and we will take care of him” said Hunk changing from his sweet teddy bear exterior to a menacing look. “Okay, okay, I get it, look I need to get some rest and I think you guys need to get some sleep as well” Lance said getting up. He hugs his friends at the door as they head out for the night. As soon as he closes the door he sighs exhausted from the day. Heading back to his bed he strips from his cloths and flops on the bed.   
He quickly drifts off to sleep and all he can thing about is the man from the circus.  
Next morning Lance wakes up to his phone vibrating from a message.

Keith<3: Good morning beautiful

Lance smiles at the cute message he receives from Keith and decides to message him back.

Lance<3: well good morning to you to

Lance<3: wait

Lance<3: WTF ITS 5 AM ARE YOU INSANE

Keith<3: Yeah

Keith<3: that’s when I work out

Lance<3: wow being built is hard

Keith<3: thanks?

Keith<3: look do you want to have lunch with me today at the Balmera

Lance<3: I’d love to

Keith<3: good see you at 12?

Lance<3: it’s a date!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to continue this so I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
